Corn!
by GinnyFan5
Summary: a normal study day in a view of a stalker turns into a corn fiasco.


Once again, I'm bored……and SO IMA WRITE THIS! YAY XD!

Disclaimer: I Did not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is J.K Rowling's! and stuff. Oh, and neither is that cool little song that goes "I was walkin' in the park one day…in the very marry month of may…" and on and on…

Ok, so ON WITH THE STORY!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at a table in the library, studying before their next class.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned as his head hit the table. "Why do we have to study Greek Mythology anyways? What does it even have to do with magic?" He questioned.

"I don't know, our teacher's crazy, home skittle." Harry stated with a mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Oh, shut up. It's not _that _bad. It's just--" Hermione stopped short. "Harry what are you eating?"

Harry started chewing slower, then swallowed, and shrugged. "omg, Idk, but it tastes pretty good."

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice rang with worry "What are you thinking, putting some unkown object in your mouth?! Sometimes I think you're _trying to get yourself killed"_

"_OMG, chillax Hermione! You stress out over everything." Harry stated._

_She sighed in hopelessness…. "Whatever….what does omg mean, anyway?" Harry's eyes widened. _

"_Are you serious? You don't know what that means? What sad excuse for a teenager are you?" Then, He burst out in fits of laughter. I'm pretty sure Ron would've been laughing too if he wasn't fast asleep with his head on the desk. And I could've sworn I saw Hermione bottom lip wobble like she was about to cry._

_Oh yeah, by the way, just thought you should know, I'm behind the book shelf watching their every move. Yeah so I am a stalker but there's an excuse. Let me put it in song……_

"_I was browsing through the books one daaay, in the very merry month of maaay! _

_I was taken by surprise by Hermione's studying eyes and decided that I would stay!!!!" (or stalk, whichever you prefer.) _

_Anyways, back to ze story._

_When Harry was done laughing at Hermione, they got back to studying._

"_Ok," Hermione started "It says here that Demeter was the goddess of harvest…..you know, things like wheat and corn…." she stopped talking at the sound of Harry's snort and giggle. She looked up to see him trying not to laugh, then all of a sudden he screamed, 'CORN!!" and his face looked like this! XD … He had a strange smile that you don't see on normal people, then ran behind the book shelf to where I was standing and screamed right in my face,_

"_HELLOOOO person!!! I'M THE GODDESS OF CORN!!!" then, all of a sudden a book shelf fell over on him and knocked him out, revealing Neville standing on the other side of it with a guilty look. The whole time I'm standing right there being oh, so very very scared from when Harry yelled at me. _

"_I-I'm so sorry, but I had to do something! He might of hurt someone." Neville stammered. Hermione was right behind him, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. _

"_He ate an experiment of mine that was supposed to make sad people happy!" every one stared at him because that had to be the most gay thing we've ever herd of._

_Neville blushed then said, "it went wrong and instead made people constantly think of corn, and I don't know how to reverse it!" He started crying. "I think I killed Harry Potter….with thoughts of corn!"_

_Harry all of a sudden sat up. "corn?" _

_Hermione sighed. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."_

"_Do they haaave corn???" He inquired._

"_sure…." she answered. "sure." after they all walked out of the library, Ron woke up. _

"_hallo?" He looked around. "Is anyone there? Hallooo? OMG the world died!" Ron screamed, and started running around like he was on fire. "I'm all alone!!!! And I'm gonna fade off like an old memory. Except no one will remember me, because they're all dead. That means I'm gonna fade off like an old nothing! AAAAAH!" He screamed. After about two hours of Ron's panic attack, Hermione walked in, and was immediately confused. After she figured out what was going on, she sighed._

"_Come on, Ron." she said as she walked him out of the room. " Let me tell you what happened in the common room. Then, I think you could use a nice nap." she told him._

"_Yeah….a nap" _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Speaking of naps I think I'm gonna take one myself. I'm tired……._


End file.
